Angel's Family
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. No vamps no slayers. Everyones human. Angel has a past secret that comes out
1. Title Page w/Disclaimer

Title: Angel's Family  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: My site (Sooner or later) http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Summary: AU no vampires no Slayers. Angel's human and has a secret.  
Note: Thanks for all the feedback. Yes I know I write in present tense and occassionally past tense sneaks in... can't help it. See   
I wrote this on paper and I'm writing it into email. For some reason I suck at that. Also the dates if their wrong sorry I suck at dates  
---- 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
Early 1985?  
Thirteen year old Liam Angelus 'Angel' Sullivan watches his father pace and his mother frown. 'Wonder what I did this time? Dad looks pissed'  
Moira Sullivan looks at her husband then seeing his anger she turns to her son "Angel honey your father and I have discussed it and we have decided that it would be for the best if you went to a school we found in Ireland."  
"What?!" Angel explodes "Ireland?! What about my friends?"  
"You'll make new friends" John Sullivan replies "You need structure. You've screwed up this time boy"  
"I've been good Mom" Angel protests  
"Honey go get packed up. I put the list of things you'll need on your desk. The flight leaves at noon."  
"What about Darla, Spike and Dru? Can't I at least say good bye."  
"No"  
"What? Why not?"  
"Don't argue with your mother boy. GO" John yells  
Angel scowls walking out of the room  
"John are you sure this is for the best?" Moira asks  
"We have no choice. Liam is thirteen. We agreed that he'd never know the truth. He won't have any contact with her."  
"But John"  
"Its decided. The boy will be on the flight at noon" John storms out of the livingroom  
Moira sits down "Oh Angel my little boy." she sighs "What now?" 


	3. Chapters 1 to 3

Prologue  
Early 1985?  
Thirteen year old Liam Angelus 'Angel' Sullivan watches his father pace and his mother frown. 'Wonder what I did this time? Dad looks pissed'  
Moira Sullivan looks at her husband then seeing his anger she turns to her son "Angel honey your father and I have discussed it and we have decided that it would be for the best if you went to a school we found in Ireland."  
"What?!" Angel explodes "Ireland?! What about my friends?"  
"You'll make new friends" John Sullivan replies "You need structure. You've screwed up this time boy"  
"I've been good Mom" Angel protests  
"Honey go get packed up. I put the list of things you'll need on your desk. The flight leaves at noon."  
"What about Darla, Spike and Dru? Can't I at least say good bye."  
"No"  
"What? Why not?"  
"Don't argue with your mother boy. GO" John yells  
Angel scowls walking out of the room  
"John are you sure this is for the best?" Moira asks  
"We have no choice. Liam is thirteen. We agreed that he'd never know the truth. He won't have any contact with her."  
"But John"  
"Its decided. The boy will be on the flight at noon" John storms out of the livingroom  
Moira sits down "Oh Angel my little boy." she sighs "What now?" 


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4  
2 nights later  
Buffy and Angel are silent as they stand at the sink one washing dishes the other putting them in the dishwasher. "Here" Buffy hands a wet glass to Angel their fingers touching. Buffy looks at him her breath catching her heart pounding 'Get a grip Summers'  
Angel looks at her awed by her wide eyes. Slowly he lower his head their lips inches apart when Joyce calls from the other room  
"Are you two done with the dishes?"  
Buffy jumps back "Uh yeah Mom we're almost done" Buffy calls her eyes on Angel  
"Sorry" Angel mutters  
Buffy shrugs "Lets just get this done" 'Damn it Summers why didn't you just kiss him.'  
  
Later that night  
Buffy sits at her window sill staring out at the stars 'He almost kissed me. I shouldn't have backed off like that.'  
  
Meanwhile  
Angel sits on his bed in the hotel room 'I almost kissed her.' he groans "Damn it" he grabs the bottle of whiskey taking a swig  
  
Next afternoon  
"Just a sec" Angel calls walking to the door he opens it to find Buffy standing there "Buffy" he says surprised  
Buffy looks at him with a faint smile "Still sleeping?" she hands him a cup of coffee  
Angel shrugs "Did paperwork all night. Come on in" he steps aside taking a drink  
Buffy enters looking around  
"Sorry about the mess"  
"Seen worse. You should see my friend Xander's room." she laughs  
"What can I do for you?"  
"About what happened last night... or almost happened." she sets her coffee cup down  
"Look I shouldn't have even been..." he's about to continue when Buffy steps infront of him her fingers against his lips  
Buffy removes her fingers from his lips "Kiss me." she says her eyes searching his  
"Buffy..."  
"Kiss me" she repeats  
Angel groans grabbing her he captures her lips in a heated kiss.   
Tongues thrusting.   
Teeth nipping.   
Hands clutching.   
As the kiss ends the two lean into each other their breathing ragged and hearts pounding  
'He kissed me' Buffy stares at him  
'I kissed her.'  
"That was..." Buffy trails off  
"Incredible" Angel finishes  
"Intense" she adds. Suddenly embarassed she pulls back.  
"What's wrong?" he asks confused  
"We've only known each other a few days and that kiss was..."  
"Explosive"  
"Yeah"  
Angel touches her cheek then suddenly they find themselves back in each others arms kissing with desperation and passion. After a moment Angel steps back "So why else did you come here?"  
"Wanted to get that out of my system"  
"Is it?"  
Buffy lifts her brow "What do you think?"  
Angel chuckles "Something tells me it isn't out of either of our systems."  
Buffy smiles then shakes her head "I uh better get going." she goes to the door then pauses "You doing anything?"  
"Not really"  
"I told Dawnie I'd take her to the carousel. I know she'd love for you to come."  
Angel grins "Sure. Just give me a minute"  
  
Little later: Gallery  
Buffy and Angel enter the gallery "Hey Mom"  
Joyce looks up to see her daughter standing beside Angel. "Hey kids. Dawn's in my office."  
"No I'm not" Dawn says "Hi Angel" she smiles brightly. "Are you coming with me and Buffy to the park?"  
"As long as its OK with you and your Mom"  
"Is it OK Mommy?" Dawn asks hopefully  
Seeing the look on Dawn's face Joyce smile "Its fine with me"  
"YEAH" Dawn says jumping up and down  
"I won't be home for dinner tonight"  
"Mom don't worry we'll be fine" Buffy assures  
"Well I should be home by 8. If I'm not make sure your sister is in bed by 8:30. One bowl of ice cream if all her homeworks done."  
"Ma I know the rules. I've been babysitting her since I was ten"  
"I know. Just wanted to remind you"  
"See you later Mom" Buffy kisses her mother's cheek "Got your stuff?" she asks Dawn  
"Just a sec" Dawn runs down the hallway  
  
15 mins later: Park  
Buffy and Angel watch as Dawn goes around on the carousel. "She loves that carousel. I swear if she had her way she'd live on it."  
Angel smiles "I knew two people like that. Whenever we went to somewhere with a carousel they both had to go on it."  
"Girlfriends?"  
Angel shrugs "One was for a while. But mostly we were friends... best of friends." Angel catches sight of Dawn laughing 'She's so much like Darla... and a little like Drusilla.'  
"Who were they?"  
"Darla and her cousin Drusilla. Darla and I dated for like two weeks... we realized that we were too close to date. The fourth was William... otherwise known as Spike." he smiles faintly "We were inseperable."  
Hearing the sadness in his voice Buffy changes the subject "So you want to join us for dinner?"  
"I'd like that" Angel smiles  
  
Week later  
Angel looks at Joyce as they unpack some crates "Joyce can I ask you something?"  
Joyce looks at him "Sure"  
Angel leans against the crate "I want to tell Buffy the truth of who I am."  
"As in Dawn?"  
Angel shakes his head "She doesn't need to know that. But does Buffy know who Dawn's father is?"  
"Oh that... no I never mentioned it."  
"I don't lying about who I am to Buffy. I care about her too much. But telling her everything"  
"You aren't ready for that whole truth"  
"Its not that. Its that I don't want who I really am to interfere with her relationship with Dawn. I didn't come here for that."  
"I know. If you want to tell Buffy I'm sure she'll understand"  
Angel smiles "Thank you Joyce"  
"Lets get back to work shall we."  
Angel nods  
  
That night: Angel's hotel room  
"Thought you... ooh" she sighs as Angel sucks on her earlobe  
Angel pulls back "Sorry" he apologizes  
"Its OK." she grins "So what do you want to talk about?"  
Angel combs his fingers through his hair. "There's something I need to tell you. I didn't tell you at first because I don't really get along with my father"  
"What is it?"  
"My name isn't Liam Angelus." he frowns "Well it is its just my first and middle name."  
"OK so what's your last name?"  
"Sullivan. Angelus is my Mom's maiden name."  
"Liam Angelus Sullivan" Buffy tests it "I like it" she grins "Big deal. I can handle it." she kisses him  
"You aren't mad?"  
"Nah" she shakes her head "Not lets get back to making out"  
"Sounds good to me." he grins  
* * * *  
Chapter 5  
Month later  
Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia are sitting in the school's courtyard talking. "How are things with you and Angel?" Willow asks  
"Great" Buffy grins happily "He's so sweet. Mom and Dawn adore him."  
"He is great" Willow agrees  
"Yeah" Cordelia nods "He's also rich" she remarks her eyes widening as she stares at a picture  
"What?"  
"Look" Cordelia hands the magazine to Buffy. "I found it on the kitchen counter"  
Buffy's eyes widen at the picture of Angel "'Liam Angelus Sullivan, son of business tycoon John Sullivan and his wife Moira. Young Sullivan is set to take over his father's business upon the elders retirement. Sullivan, 23, is a graduate of Harvard with a degree in Art. He has been linked with many of the business societies women. His dark good looks will make him hot and powerful in and out of the boardroom.'"   
Buffy pales jumping up "I uh.." she takes off  
"Heading to Angel's no doubt." Cordelia remarks  
  
15 mins later  
Angel opens the door to find Buffy standing there "Buff aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy demands  
"Tell you what?" Angel asks hoarsely  
Buffy hands him the magazine  
Angel scans the article paling "Buffy I'm sorry"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Angel tosses the magazine aside rubbing his neck "Because when people find out who I am it makes them like me for my money."  
"How could you think so little of me?" she yells  
"Its not you Buffy. Its me and my issues"  
Buffy puts her fingers over his lips "I love you Angel... no matter who you are or how rich you are."  
Angel looks at her surprised "What?"  
"I love you Angel" she repeats giving him a shy smile  
Angel grins taking her face between his hands kissing her passionately "I love you too"  
Buffy kisses him back  
  
Later  
Buffy lifts her head from Angel's bare chest "I missed the rest of school" she remarks  
Angel caresses her cheek "Regret what happened?"  
Buffy shakes her head "No" she moves up kissing him lightly "no regrets. You?"  
"Never"  
  
A week later  
Buffy watches as her lover talks with Willow 'He's so special. If I lost him I don't know what I would do.'  
"Hello Angelus."  
Angel stiffens at the voice. He looks up to see a tall blond woman standing there wearing a red dress. "Darla" he says standing. "What...? How...?" he looks her over "Its been a while."  
"Ten years." Darla says "You look good."  
"How'd you find me?"  
"Spike."  
"Angel?"  
Angel looks at Buffy "Buffy guys this is Darla. Darla this Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander."  
"Nice to meet you" Buffy smiles  
Darla nods in response looking at Angel "Can we talk?"  
Angel glances at Buffy then nods "Sure." he looks at Buffy apologetically "I'll call you later"  
Buffy nods "OK"  
Angel kisses her cheek and follows Darla through the crowd  
"Wow" Xander says stunned "She is gorgeous."  
"Who is she?" Willow demands  
"Angel's best friend growing up." Buffy says "He doesn't really talk much about his childhood or his past."  
  
Half hour later: Angel's hotel room  
"Why are you here Darla?" he asks handing her a glass of scotch  
"Came to see yu" she shrugs taking a sip she goes to the window. "The blond Buffy... she's your girlfriend"  
Angel nods "Yeah"  
"She's pretty." she looks at h im "You always could attract beautiful women."  
Angel looks down "How have you been?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Fine"  
The two remain silent when Darla groans "Why are we having an awkward moment?"  
Angel looks at her "We haven't seen each other in such a long time. Things have changed."  
"I don't know why is should be like this. We grew up together. We were best friends."  
"We've grown up" Angel shrugs  
"Did you ever get my letters?"  
Angel nods "Mom gave them to me one night after I found one of your letters in Dad's desk. She also gave me the journals you left."  
"Good." she sighs "I wish I had told you myself."  
"I wish that too but we can't go back."  
"Too bad... things might have been different."  
"I know."  
The two ex-lovers/childhood friends spend the night talking, laughing and crying over what happened as they grew up together and apart.  
  
Next morning  
Buffy smiles walking towards the hotel where Angel is living. As she nears the hotel she sees Angel walking beside the blond from the night before.  
Angel walks Darla to her car. As they reach her car they hug. "It was good to see you Darla"  
"You too darling Angel" she kisses him lightly  
Buffy watches horrified as Angel kisses the blond. 'Angel' she covers her mouth with her hand turning she hurries away tears falling  
"Goodbye Darla"  
"I hope Buffy knows how lucky she is to have you"  
"I'm the one who's lucky" he smiles. He opens Darla's door "Darla...?"  
"Don't worry Angel... its our secret"  
"Thank you"  
Darla nods "Give me a call and we'll get together"  
"Sounds good"  
  
Summers home  
Buffy stumbles into the empty house sobbing. She drops her backpack on the floor running upstairs. She collapses on her bed sobbing uncontrollably "Angel... why?!"  
  
Afternoon  
Buffy stares at her reflection in the mirror ignoring the ringing phone. Grabbing a wet washcloth she dampens her face trying to relieve the swolleness of her face. 'I don't want to lose him but I can't have him if he's in love with someone else.' she straightens up reapplying her makeup.  
  
Hour later  
"Buff" Angel grins stepping aside to let Buffy in "Its good to see you. Sorry about last night"  
Buffy looks at him seeing the smile she swallows "Angel I uh..."  
"Something wrong?"  
"I can't see you anymore." she blurts out. "I'm sorry" she moves to the door when Angel stops her  
"Buffy honey what's going on?"  
Buffy wrenches her arm out of his grasp "I can't Angel... I'm not ready for this"  
"What brought this on? We were fine last night"  
"I'm sorry Angel" she opens the door running out  
"Buffy"  
Buffy ignores him and keeps running  
  
Evening  
"Buffy sweetie Angel's here" Joyce says  
"I don't want to see him" Buffy says staring out the window  
"Honey he's been calling all afternoon. Talk to him"  
"Tell him to go away. I don't want to talk"  
Joyce sighs walking downstairs where she finds Angel pacing. "I tried. She's not talking. Angel what happened?"  
"I don't know" he runs his fingers through his hair "Everything was fine then this afternoon" he sighs  
"Angel give her some time"  
"Maybe she's right... we were getting too serious. She's 17."  
"Angel"  
Angel opens the door "Thanks for trying Joyce"  
Joyce watches as Angel walks out the door 'Poor Angel'  
Buffy wipes away a tear watching as Angel walks away "Bye Angel" she whispers  
  
Next Morning  
Joyce enters Buffy's room to find her staring out the window. "Honey did you get any sleep at all?"  
"No"  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"No"  
Joyce sighs "I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in." she kisses Buffy's temple. "At least think about talking to Angel" she walks out of the room  
Buffy goes to her bed curling up she allows her tears to fall.  
  
That Evening  
"Why didn't Angel come to dinner tonight Mommy?" Dawn asks curiously  
Joyce sets her fork and knife down "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you both about."  
"Mom please" Buffy says softly  
"Its something else Buffy" Joyce says. She takes a deep breath. "I spoke to Angel this afternoon he wanted me to tell you both goodbye."  
"He left" Dawn says her lower lip trembling  
"He had to go back to New York to start his new job" Joyce explains. "He gave me his email address I'm sure he'd like to hear from you both."  
Dawn grins "Can I email him after dinner?"  
"Sure" Joyce smiles "I'm sure he'd like that"  
"Excuse me" Buffy jumps up running out of the diningroom  
'Oh Buffy.'  
* * * * 


	5. Chapters 6 and 7

Disclaimer already sent  
Note: I know nothing about custody arrangments or lawyers. I just made all this stuff up  
-----  
Chapter 6  
3 years later  
Buffy closes Dawn's door walking downstairs to the livingroom where she finds her friends waiting. "She's asleep"  
  
"How is she doing?" Giles asks  
  
"She barely talks" Buffy sighs "she's really upset"  
  
"What now?" Xander asks  
  
"Have you gotten a hold of your father?" Cordelia asks  
  
"No not yet" Buffy replies sitting down.  
  
"Where are your mother's papers and such?"  
  
"Upstairs" Buffy answers "I'll go through them later"  
  
"Would you like us to stay?" Willow asks  
  
"We could make it a slumber party" Xander suggests  
  
"Thanks guys I really appreciate it but I think we'll be OK." she smiles weakly  
  
"Call if you need anything" Giles orders softly  
  
"I will" Buffy walks her friends to the door hugging each of them. "Thanks you guys" she waves at them then closes the door locking it. Slowly she makes her way upstairs. She looks towards her mother's bedroom door as if drawn she enters the room sitting on the bed "Mommy" she says tears falling.  
  
After a few moments Buffy swallows wiping away her tears she kneels beside the bed reaching under she pulls out a lockbox. Opening the nightstand drawer she finds the key for the box. Buffy swallows nervously as she unlocks the box lifting the lid to find a envelope with her name sitting on the top. Picking it up she notices one with Angel's name and another with Dawn's. She frowns then shrugs "Must be a reason there's one for Angel." She opens the envelope with her name reading  
  
i'Dearest Buffy,  
  
I am writing this letter just in case my surgery doesn't go as planned. You know me overthinking'/i  
  
Buffy smiles  
  
i'I love you and Dawn so much. You two are my girls. Your the two most important people in my life. You are probably wondering why there is a letter for Angel... its a long story. I want you to promise that you will give it to him it is very important. I put some money for a plane ticket in the box in the top of my closet.  
  
Use that money to go see him and give him the letter. I know you are wondering a lot of things some of the answers are in the manila envelope labeled Dawn legal papers. Please do not talk to Dawn about this yet not until you finish the letter. Now open the envelope.'/i  
  
Buffy sets the letter aside taking out the manila envelope from the box. Carefully she opens it taking out a bundle of papers. She sees Dawn's birth certificate on the top. She sets it aside then finds another birth certificate with the same date.  
  
"Why two?" she shakes her head "Must be her original birth certificate" she mutters scanning through it her eyes widen  
  
'Name: Dawn Sullivan'  
  
At the name listed for Dawn Buffy feels her stomach clench. She scans down to father's name. "Father Liam Angelus Sullivan. Age 13."  
  
At the name Buffy covers her mouth with her hand "Angel" she blinks back tears. She sets Dawn's birth certificate aside picking up her mother's letter hoping to find the truth.  
i'Buffy go see Angel this is his thing to explain.'/i  
Buffy finds at the two addresses and phone numbers written on the bottom of the page. Gathering the papers she shoves them back into the envelope then into the lockbox. She picks up her mother's phone book from the nightstand drawer finding the number for the airport. She picks up the phone dialing. "Hi I'd like the first flight to New York"  
  
  
Next Evening  
Buffy swallows nervously as she lifts her hand to the door knocking. A moment later the door opens  
  
Angel starts "Buffy" he breathes  
  
"Angel"  
  
After a moment of staring at Buffy Angel steps aside "Come on in"  
  
Buffy enters the apartment "Sorry for not calling."  
  
"Its fine" Angel shoves his hands in his pockets "How are you?"  
  
Buffy blinks back tears "Angel..." she pauses "Mom... she's dead."  
  
Angel inhales sharply "What happened?"  
  
"She had an anuerysm a couple days ago." Buffy sets her backpack down taking out the lockbox. "I went through her things last night" she opens the box handing Angel a letter "I found this..." she takes a deep breath "along with Dawn's birth certificates and her adoption papers."  
  
Angel swallows hard "Buffy..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Angel?!" she demands  
  
Angel gestures to the couch. Once they sit he takes a deep breath "Buffy... I was scared. I didn't want to interfere with Dawn's life... or yours." he explains "I came to Sunnydale because I just wanted to see her once."  
  
"She's my sister Angel you should have told me the truth."  
  
"I couldn't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Angel leans forward looking at his clasped hands "Buffy I didn't even know Dawn existed until I was 18 and my parents finally allowed me back into the States. When I found out I decided that it was for the best if I stayed away. I didn't want to ruin anyones life"  
  
"Why did you come to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Because not knowing anything about my daughter was slowly destroying me. Buffy I knew nothing about her. I didn't know her name... her birthday... where she was born. I never saw her until I was in your Mom's office and I saw the picture of you and Dawn."  
  
"Mom knew then?"  
  
Angel nods "I told her."  
  
"What about me Angel?!" Buffy demands jumping up "Did you use me to get closer to Dawn?"  
  
"God no" he stands  
  
Buffy stares at him "Then why Angel? Why didn't you tell me?" she asks hurt in her voice.  
  
"Do you know what its like Buffy to find out your parents deceived you?! My parents... my parents decided for me that I wasn't fit to even know I had a child. They didn't ask me to sign the papers. They wouldn't have told me if I hadn't found Darla's letter in my Dad's desk."  
  
"Darla"  
  
"Darla is Dawn's biological mother"  
  
"Angel" Buffy begins  
  
Angel shakes his head "For years I hated my father for doing what he did. I despised him. But I needed him... he was the only one who knew anything about my daughter." he pauses rubbing his neck. "I went to Sunnydale to see if Joyce would tell me about her. When I saw how close you and Dawn were I knew I couldn't destroy that."  
  
"You wouldn't have Angel. Dawn is my sister   
regardless."  
  
"I know." he rubs the back of his neck "When we met... I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time... an attraction that wasn't just physical. The moment I saw you Buffy I fell in love with you." he takes her face between his hands kissing Buffy gently "I love you" he says softly  
  
Seeing the tears in his brown eyes Buffy smiles faintly "I love you" she winds her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.  
  
  
Later  
"Wow" Buffy says rubbing her cheek against Angel's chest  
  
Angel chuckles "Definately" he kisses the top of her head "I missed you Buff"  
  
"I missed you too" Buffy says pressing her lips to his chest.  
  
Angel glances at the clock "When are you going back to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Flight leaves at 4." she says sleepily  
  
"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning"  
  
"The papers" Buffy slurs  
  
"We'll go through them in the morning" he assures "Just sleep"  
  
  
Morning  
Buffy opens her eyes turning her head she finds Angel propped up on his arm watching her. "Hi" she smiles sleepily  
  
"Morning. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I actually slept" Buffy says amazed  
  
"Haven't been sleeping?" Angel says concerned  
  
Buffy shakes her head "Not since Mom got sick"  
  
Angel looks away "I'm sorry I didn't come out. I wanted too but Joyce thought it best that I didn't considering..."  
  
"Riley you mean" Buffy finishes  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Buffy winces at the thought of her ex "He uh left a few weeks after we found out Mom was sick. He couldn't stand not being the center of attention."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Buffy shrugs "Don't be. Riley he didn't get along with the others... especially Dawn."  
  
"I know. Dawn told me he basically ignored her"  
  
Buffy nods "Riley didn't get along with Dawn, Xander or Cordelia. Oz and Giles remained neutral but Willow liked him. Cordelia thought Riley was a loser. Dawn thought he was an ass. Xander... well Xander never approved of any of the guys I dated." she smiles faintly "Though he did tolerate you"  
  
Angel chuckles "Glad to know."  
  
  
Little later  
"I see your cooking skills are about the same" Buffy teases putting her arms around Angel's waist as he cooks  
  
"Like yours have changed any" he retorts  
  
"Of course not" Buffy laughs kissing his cheek she pulls away  
"How's school going?"  
  
"I took the quarter off when Mom got sick."   
Buffy replies sitting at the counter she opens the manila envelope of legal papers  
  
"And what about this next quarter? Have you registered?"  
  
"No. I uh still have too many things to take care of." Buffy swallows "Figure out what I'm supposed to do about the gallery... everything."  
  
"What about your Dad?" Angel asks turning off the burner he grabs a plate putting some scrambled eggs on it he sets it before Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks at the plate "Thanks" she picks up her fork. "I've been trying to get ahold of him but he's off somewhere."  
  
Angel sits across from Buffy "Have you spoken to him at all?"  
  
"Not since Mom got the operation. Once I told him what the doctor said he basically told me that he didn't need to come back... said it wasn't life   
threatening." she blinks back tears  
  
"I'm sorry Buff"  
  
"His secretary didn't even know that Mom was sick. She didn't even know who I am when I called."  
  
Angel winces at the sadness in her voice  
  
"Oh well. Enough with my issues with Dad. Let's see what else is in here" she wipes off her hands opening the envelope. "OK we have Dawn's birth certificate... original and revised. Her adoption papers" she sets the papers in a pile. "My birth certificate and diploma." she carefully sets piles up for each of her family "Mom's birth certificate, diplomas, marriage license and divorce papers." she scans through one of the documents "Custody papers" she sets them down. "The deeds to the house and the gallery."  
  
"Custody papers?"  
  
Buffy hands the papers to Angel  
  
Angel reads through the front page frowning  
  
"What?" Buffy asks seeing the look on his face  
  
"Buffy it says here that your father gave your Mom full custody of both of you as long as he had visitation rights and didn't have to pay full amount of child support for Dawn."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Angel nods "Says here he has to pay half of what he pays for you for Dawn. And that includes your savings accounts and college funds. Also says that if your Mom ever tried to challenge it he would fight for full custody of you."  
  
Buffy looks at Angel stricken "He doesn't see Dawn as his daughter."  
  
Angel shakes his head his heart hurting at the thought of the man who raised his child not loving her because of blood.  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath "We can't tell Dawn... ever."  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"I always knew that Hank didn't see Dawn as his daughter" Buffy admits. "It didn't become apparent until we moved to Sunnydale." she takes a deep breath "My first birthday in Sunnydale he sent me a card and some cash. When Dawn's birthday came around I overheard Mom on the phone with him. She was mad because Hank didn't send Dawn a card... or even call her on her birthday." she looks at Angel "I realized that Mom was buying Dawn birthday cards and presents for her birthday and Christmas signing Hank's name. But I knew that Hank was actually having his secretary buy me gifts." she takes a breath "After I figured it out I hated him for it."  
  
"Hank's an ass." Angel says "Its his loss for   
doing that."  
  
Buffy gives Angel a sad smile then shakes her head "If Dawn ever found out Hank... she'd be devastated"  
  
"We'll make sure she doesn't find out"  
  
Buffy nods  
  
Angel glances at the clock "I'll call the airport and see if there's still room on your flight to Sunnydale"  
  
"What about work?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Buffy. I'll call my Dad and tell him I'm taking a break."  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Buffy you and Dawn are more important to me then work. Besides I haven't had time off in three years."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Angel nods "You need help getting things situated" he stands going to the phone.  
  
Buffy watches him 'God he's beautiful' her eyes roam over his smooth, muscular and tanned body. 'Down girl. Got things to do' she turns back to the papers before her. She notices another legal document titled 'Last Will and Testament.'  
  
"Dad I'm taking off for a while. I'm not sure how long. If you need me I'm taking my laptop and cell. Yes Dad." he sighs "I'll call Mom later. Bye" he hangs up about to dial the airport  
  
Buffy reads through her mother's will her eyes widening "Angel"  
  
Angel looks at Buffy seeing the surprise on her face "What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy stares at him stunned "Angel... Mom left custody of Dawn... to us."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Buffy nods handing him the paper  
  
"'Custody of the minor Dawn Rebecca Summers will be given to Elizabeth Ann Summers and Liam Angelus Sullivan. If Mr Sullivan does not want custody then full custody of the minor will be given to her sister Elizabeth Ann Summers.'" Angel looks at Buffy stunned  
  
"Do you want custody of Dawn?"  
  
Angel grins "Of course I do" he grabs Buffy in a big bear hug kissing her.  
  
Buffy laughs at his enthusiasm hugging him back  
  
  
That night: Summers home  
"I'm back" Buffy calls entering the house  
  
"Buffy" Dawn runs into the foyer hugging her sister  
  
"Hey Dawnie" Buffy hugs her sister tight looking at Willow curiously  
  
"Nightmares" Willow mouthes  
  
Buffy nods "Missed you too Dawn" she kisses the top of her sister's head  
  
"Where were you?" Dawn demands looking at her sister  
  
"I had something I needed to do" Buffy answers "But there's someone who wants to see you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"On the porch" Buffy prods her sister towards the door.  
  
Dawn steps out onto the porch grinning when she sees who it is "Angel" she runs over her arms going around him.  
  
Angel hugs her in return "Hey Dawnie"  
  
Buffy watches the scene with a smile 'He's so happy.'  
  
Angel looks at Buffy "Thank you" he mouthes over Dawn's head.  
  
Buffy nods walking inside to give Angel sometime with Dawn. She looks at Willow "So any cookies?"  
  
"Sure are." Willow nods  
  
Buffy follows Willow into the kitchen "So what happened?"  
  
"Dawn slept but she kept having nightmares."  
  
Buffy sighs grabbing a bag of cookies out of the cabinet "Thanks for staying with her"  
  
"It wasn't a problem" Willow shrugs. She glances at the kitchen door "You went to New York"  
  
"I needed to talk to Angel"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Buffy looks at Willow "Mom left custody of Dawn to me and Angel."  
  
"Why? I understand you but Angel"  
  
Buffy sits down "Willow you can't tell Dawn this... Angel and I will tell her when the times right"  
  
"I promise... lips zipped" Willow panimimes  
  
"I told you Dawn's adopted right?"  
  
Willow nods  
  
"The other night I went through Mom's papers and I found Dawn's original birth certificate and her adoption papers." Buffy pauses "Willow... Angel is Dawn's biological father."  
  
Willow stares at her friend "WHAT?!" she yelps  
  
Outside Dawn and Angel sit on the porch steps "You OK Dawn?"  
  
"I miss Mom"  
  
"I know you do" Angel reaches over smoothing her hair back. "It'll be OK Dawn"  
  
"I'm glad your here Angel"  
  
"Me too" Angel smiles  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Hearing the loud yelp Dawn looks towards the door.  
  
"Come on lets get inside." Angel suggests standing he picks up his bags following Dawn inside  
  
  
Later that night  
Buffy walks into the livingroom where she finds Angel looking at the picture of her, Dawn and Joyce. "That was one of Mom's favorite pictures." she says joining him "Graduation." she shakes her head "Mom was more excited then me."  
  
"She was proud of you." Angel says setting the picture on the mantle  
  
"I miss her"  
  
"I know" Angel hugs her "Come on lets get you up to bed." he leads Buffy out of the livingroom and up the stairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 7  
Next Afternoon  
Buffy looks at Dawn and Angel as they sit at the diningroom table working on Dawn's homework. "How's it going?" she asks setting glasses of lemonade before them  
  
"Dawn will be caught up when she goes back to school"  
  
"Well then its good your here" Buffy kisses his cheek  
  
"Yeah if it was only Buffy for help I'd fail for sure"  
  
"Hey" Buffy protests  
  
Angel smiles putting his arm around Buffy's waist watching as the two sisters argue 'My girls'  
Buffy runs her fingers through Angel's hair as the doorbell rings  
  
"I'll get it" Dawn says jumping up she runs out of the room  
  
"What are you thinking?" Buffy asks Angel  
  
Angel grins "That I'm here with my two favorite girls."  
  
"Favorite girls huh" Buffy leans down kissing him  
  
"Mmm" Angel nods  
  
"Buffy its for you" Dawn calls  
  
"Just a sec" Buffy replies pulling away from Angel she walks out of the diningroom stopping in her tracks when she sees the man with Dawn. "Dawn go back to your homework"  
  
Dawn glares at Riley then walks past her sister into the diningroom  
  
"What are you doing here Riley?" Buffy demands crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Buffy" Riley Finn nods "I just heard what happened. Are you and Dawn OK?" he asks concerned  
  
"Now you care" Buffy snorts  
  
Riley winces at Buffy's cold tone "Buffy it was an accident... I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh yes it was an accident that you ended up in bed with Walsh." Buffy hisses  
  
Riley shrugs "It was"  
  
"Oh please Riley." Buffy snorts "Give me more credit then that. I found you in bed with Walsh. That wasn't an accident"  
  
Riley looks at the floor "Things between us were offbalance... I went to talk to Walsh and it just happened."  
  
"Oh yes in your own bedroom." Buffy says angrily "My Mom was sick Riley. She needed me more than you did. But I guess you getting attention and sex was more important then being there when I needed you."  
  
"Come on Buffy"  
  
"You are so dead"  
  
Buffy turns glaring at her sister "Dawn go upstairs"  
  
"But it was just getting good" Dawn whines  
  
"Dawn" Angel says sternly joining the girl in   
the doorway "Go upstairs" he orders giving her a nudge. He looks at Buffy "Want me to stay?"  
  
"Hey not fair" Dawn whines  
  
"DAWN" Buffy and Angel say together  
  
"Oh fine. Leave the teen out of the fun" Dawn stomps up the stairs  
  
"Who is this?" Riley demands  
  
"This is Angel"  
  
Angel glares at the shorter man  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend" Riley says  
  
"Current" Buffy corrects "Why are you here Riley?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you and Dawn were   
doing" he says lamely  
  
Buffy's eyes narrow "No you didn't. You thought now that Mom was dead you could get me back."  
  
"No" he says quickly  
  
"Get out Riley"  
  
"Buffy I..."  
  
Buffy turns hugging Angel tight  
  
"Get out" Angel hisses hugging Buffy  
  
With a final glance at Buffy Riley turns storming out of the house.  
  
"You OK baby?" Angel asks stroking Buffy's back  
  
Buffy nods clinging to him  
  
"How about we go into the livingroom and talk about it" Angel suggests  
  
" 'kay"  
  
Angel leads Buffy into the livingroom sitting   
on the LazyBoy he pulls her onto his lap. "When you want to talk I'm here"  
  
"I know" Buffy nods. After a few moments she begins to talk. "After you left Sunnydale I was a wreck." Buffy sits up looking at him "Willow and Cordelia tried setting me up a few months later but I just couldn't get comfortable. The first day at Sunnydale U I met Riley. I dropped a book on his head" she chuckles "Cordy said she wished it was an anvil." she shakes her head "Anyway it turned out Riley was my psych TA. He was sweet and persistant"  
  
"Did you love him?" Angel asks hesistantly  
  
"God no." Buffy says "Willow hoped I'd fall for him eventually but I couldn't. We had fun together. He started taking up a lot of my time and when I couldn't spend time with him he'd get annoyed. He hated not having all the attention.  
  
When Mom first got sick he was supportive and understanding... or so I thought. One night I went to his apartment to pick up one of my books I left there" she looks at the fireplace "Found him in bed with my psych professor."  
  
Angel winces "Sorry"  
  
Buffy shrugs "Don't be. It gave a solid reason to dump him without feeling guilty." she shakes her head "Riley's the past. He's out of my life forever."  
  
"I'm still sorry he hurt you" Angel says  
  
"I'm over it. I dealt." she snuggles back into his arms "Besides I got you now."  
  
"I love you Buffy"  
  
"I love you too Angel"  
TBC......... 


	6. Chapters 8 and 9

Reminder I'm not a lawyer so I know nothing about the law  
Chapter 8  
Few days later  
"I'll get it" Buffy says kissing Angel's cheek. She walks out of the kitchen to foyer. She opens the door to find her father standing there with a brown haired woman beside him. "Dad" she says surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Buffy" Hank smiles entering the house he hugs his oldest daughter "Oh I've missed you"  
  
Once he releases her Buffy steps back looking at her father "Why are you here Dad?"  
  
"I came to see you and Dawn" Hank says turning to the woman at his side "Buffy this is Claudia Monnta... my fiancee."  
  
"WHAT?!" Buffy yelps  
  
"Buffy calm down" Hank says calmly  
  
"Buffy?" Angel enters the foyer stopping in his tracks when he sees Buffy glaring at her father.  
  
Buffy crosses her arms over her chest "Angel this is my father and his fiancee Claudia" she says her voice calm "This is my boyfriend Angel"  
  
Angel nods in acknowledgement  
  
"Where's Dawnie?" Hank asks after nodding in reply  
  
"She's out" Buffy replies "What do you want?"  
  
"Why don't we go sit in the livingroom" Angel suggests. The four go into the livingroom sitting down "So what can we do for you?"  
  
"Uhm we wanted to talk about Dawn" Hank says nervously  
  
"What about her?" Buffy demands suspiciously  
  
"Claudia and I have been talking" Hank squeezing the woman's hand "and we have decided we want Dawn to come live with us."  
  
"WHAT?!" Buffy exclaims angrily  
  
"I'm home" Dawn calls walking into the house she stops in her tracks seeing her father on the couch with a strange woman at his side "What is he doing here?" she demands  
  
Hank smiles standing he goes over hugging her "Its good to see you Dawnie" he turns to Claudia "Claudia this is Dawn"  
  
Claudia smiles "Dawn it is so good to meet you"  
  
"She's Dad's fiancee" Buffy says  
  
"That's nice" Dawn crosses her arms over her chest "What's going on?" she asks going over to her sister  
  
"Dawn we were just discussing your future"  
  
"What about it?" Dawn asks her eyes narrowing  
  
Hank returns to the couch sitting down taking Claudia's hand "How would you like to come live with me and Claudia?"  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy panicked "NO. I'm staying with Buffy"  
  
Buffy hugs her sister "Dawn's staying here Dad"  
  
"Buffy your only 19. Dawn would be better off living with me and your father" Claudia says "Why don't we sit down and discuss this"  
  
"Buffy honey we just want to do what's best for Dawnie. She needs parental supervision."  
  
Buffy glares at her father "I read the divorce papers Dad"  
  
Hank pales looking down  
  
"Buffy" Angel says nodding at Dawn  
  
"Mom left custody of Dawn to me and Angel"  
  
Hank looks at Angel "Your mother left custody of Dawn to a complete stranger?!"  
  
"Angel's my friend. He's not a stranger" Dawn argues  
  
"Who exactly are you and why would Joyce leave you custody of our daughter?" Hank demands  
  
"My full name is Liam Angelus Sullivan." Angel says looking at Dawn "Dawnie go upstairs"  
  
"But" Dawn protests  
  
"Dawn this is adult stuff" Angel says "Now go upstairs"  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy  
  
"We'll talk later" Buffy assures   
  
Dawn nods walking up out of the livingroom and up the stairs  
  
Angel looks at Hank his arms crossed over his chest "Dawn is staying with us"  
  
"I'm her father."  
  
"Father?!" Buffy laughs harshly "You haven't even spent time with us since the first few months we moved here. You don't call. You have the balls to show up with her in our mothers house just days after we buried her. You didn't even bother to come and see us when Mom got sick. You were too busy traveling"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady" Hank says angrily "Claudia is going to be your stepmother"  
  
"She is not my stepmother yet."  
  
"Buffy calm down" Angel touches his girlfriend's arm  
  
"Hank is her father. We just want to give Dawn a stable environment." Claudia says "You two are too young to raise a teenager"  
  
"Buffy honey Claudia and I just want to do   
what's best for Dawn"  
  
"Why so suddenly Dad? I read the custody papers. You didn't want to pay child support for Dawn."  
  
"Buffy that is the past. Things have changed. Besides you can't afford to raise Dawn."  
  
"She can with my help." Angel assures "Joyce knew I'd take care of them."  
  
"I am Dawn's father not you" Hank says angrily "Have Dawn packed and ready to go tomorrow"  
  
"Dawn isn't going anywhere with you" Angel says his voice hard  
  
Hank stands "Who the hell are you to speak to me like that? I am Dawn's father not you"  
  
"Actually I am" Angel returns glaring at Hank  
  
"Am what? Someone trying to weasel his way into my daughters lives"  
  
"No I'm Dawn's biological father"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hank yells  
  
At the top of the stairs Dawn swallows heavily tears blurring her vision. She stands stepping on one of the creaking boards she panics silently hurrying into her bedroom she closes the door behind her as quietly as possible locking it. She throws herself on the bed tears flowing.  
  
Buffy frowns hearing the familiar creak. She walks out of the livingroom she goes to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Your her biological father?! Prove it"  
  
"I can." Angel says  
  
"Did Joyce know?" Hank demands  
  
"Yes" Angel looks at Buffy as she enters the room looking worried "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looks at Angel her eyes wide "I think Dawn was listening in"  
  
Angel pales  
  
Buffy glares at her father "I swear to God I will never forgive you for everything you've ever done to Dawn." she takes a step out of the room "Get out Hank" she orders  
  
"Buffy" Hank says uncertainly "let me talk to Dawn"  
  
"You've done enough damage to her" Buffy says "both of you leave or I'll call the cops." she makes her way up the stairs  
  
"Come on Hank lets let them talk with Dawn" Claudia stands taking Hank's hand. She glances at Angel "Our lawyer will contact you." she leads Hank out of the house  
  
Buffy knocks on Dawn's door "Dawn can I come in?" not getting an answer she knocks again. "Dawnie we really need to talk." when she doesn't get an answer she tries the door knob finding it locked  
  
Dawn lays on her bed ignoring her sister's pleas. 'Angel's my real Dad.' "He didn't want me. Neither did Hank." she sniffles hugging her teddy bear "No one wants me." she says softly  
  
Buffy trudges downstairs to find Angel sitting on the couch his head in his hands. "I think she heard us. She's locked herself in her bedroom and won't answer me." she sits beside Angel pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"I never wanted her to find out like that" Angel whispers  
  
"I know"  
  
Angel looks at Buffy "How am I supposed to explain why I didn't tell her?"  
  
"Angel Dawn's smart I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell her?"  
  
"The truth Angel. She's a big girl."  
  
"She probably won't speak to me"  
  
Buffy shifts putting her arm around Angel's shoulders "She might she might not. Try Angel. Dawn adores you."  
  
"Think I should try right now?"  
  
"No time like the present" Buffy says kissing his cheek  
  
Angel looks at her with a small smile "I love you Buff"  
  
"Want me to come with you?"  
  
Angel shakes his head "No. I need to do this myself." he stands walking out of the room  
  
Dawn stares at the wall her back to the door. She glances at the door as she hears a knock.  
  
"Dawn its me we need to talk" Angel calls  
  
Dawn looks back at the wall  
  
Not getting an answer Angel searches the doorframe finding the key he unlocks the door. He enters the room "You overheard us talking huh" he remarks closing the door behind him.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you" Dawn says angrily  
  
Angel runs his fingers through his hair "Dawn I know your angry with me."  
  
"You lied to me" Dawn accuses sitting up  
  
Angel goes over the the bed sitting down. "I know Dawn. I'm sorry for that. I just... I just thought it was for the best if you didn't know."  
  
"Why?" Dawn demands looking at him angrily  
  
Angel looks at his hands "Because I was scared you'd hate me. I didn't want who I am to interfere with your life."  
  
"If you didn't want me why did you come to Sunnydale in the first place?" she demands a tear falling "You didn't me. He didn't either." she sniffles "No one but Mom wanted me and now she's gone." she looks away from Angel as tears fall  
  
"Oh Dawn" Angel touches her shoulder  
  
Dawn pulls away "Leave me alone."  
  
"Not until we talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you" Dawn says angrily  
  
"Then don't talk just listen." Angel takes a deep breath "Dawn its not that I didn't want you... I just didn't know you existed until you were five. When I found out I wanted to get you back but I didn't know who you were or where. All I knew was that I had a daughter and I knew the approximate date that you were born but it wasn't enough. Your records were sealed and my parents wouldn't tell me where you were and I didn't know where your birth mother was." he pauses "Even so Darla didn't know who adopted you."  
  
Dawn looks at him wiping at her face "You didn't know?"  
  
Angel shakes his head reaching out he wipes away a tear from her cheek "I was 13 when my parents sent me away to boarding school in Ireland. It was sudden. I didn't even have time to call my friends and say goodbye. I didn't know Darla was pregnant her own parents had sent her away and she wasn't allowed to see anyone but her parents and mine. Spike and Drusilla our best friends didn't even know where she was. I was 18 when I found out what my parents had done but it was too late."  
  
Dawn hugs her teddy bear her head down  
  
Angel reaches out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I've loved you since I found out you existed."  
  
"Why didn't you try and find me?"  
  
"I did but after a while I stopped because I realized that you had a family. I wanted you with me but I didn't want to take you away from what you knew   
as your family. Buffy and Joyce love you very much."  
  
"He doesn't"  
  
"I'm sure he does"  
  
"If he loves me why does he want to take me away from you and Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know Dawnie. But I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep you here with us."  
  
Dawn nods wiping at her tears she looks at Angel "I don't want to leave here" she gives him a sad smile "I'm glad your my Dad." she kisses his cheek  
  
Angel smiles "So am I." he pulls her into a hug "I love you Dawn." he says kissing the top of her head  
  
Dawn hugs him back "Love you too"  
  
After a few moments Angel releases her "Now how about we go downstairs and let Buffy know your OK" he suggests standing he holds his hand out to Dawn  
  
Dawn nods standing she takes his hand.  
  
In the kitchen Buffy looks up as Dawn and Angel enter. She pulls Dawn into a hug looking at Angel "Dawnie are you OK?"  
  
Dawn nods hugging her sister back  
  
Buffy steps back looking her sister over "Dawn I'm sorry you overheard that. We never meant for you to find out like that."  
  
"I know. I shouldn't have been listening in"  
  
"No you shouldn't have." Buffy says "Next time maybe you'll listen when we tell you to go to your room."  
  
"You two shouldn't have kept it from me." Dawn returns  
  
"We shouldn't have but we wanted to wait until you were ready" Angel says  
  
"I know"  
  
"Dawn do you want to talk about anything?" Angel asks  
  
Dawn shrugs "I guess... I don't know." she sits at the table "Angel can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead" Angel sits across from her  
  
"Angel what's she like? Darla I mean?"  
  
Angel smiles faintly at the mention of his best friend "Darla... she's complex. We grew up together... she's one of my best friends. She's very stubborn... like you."  
  
"What's she look like?" Dawn asks curiously  
  
"Well" Angel removes his wallet from his back pocket. He removes a picture of blond haired Darla with her husband Lindsey McDonald on their wedding day. He hands it to Dawn "That's Darla and her husband. They were married six months after I left Sunnydale"  
  
"You have a picture of your ex?!" Buffy says  
  
Angel shrugs "Darla and I are still friends. Besides I was the one who gave her away." he removes another picture of a brown haired infant "And this is your brother Tyler Christian he's two." he hands the picture to Dawn  
  
"I have a brother" Dawn grins  
  
Angel nods "Yeah you do"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"And these are my parents" Angel removes another picture handing it to Dawn "My Dad's name is John and my Mom's name is Moira."  
  
Buffy looks at the picture of Angel's parents "Dawn looks like your mom."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"I have a brother and Grandparents" Dawn says amazed  
  
"Darla's parents are alive but I haven't seen them for years and Darla doesn't speak to them."  
  
Dawn looks at the pictures  
  
Buffy puts her arm around Angel's shoulders kissing his cheek watching her sister look at the pictures  
  
"Angel" Dawn looks up hesitating for a moment "do you think I could meet Darla some time?"  
  
Angel smiles "I'm sure she'd like to meet you. I'll give her a call an invite them over sometime" he looks at Buffy  
  
Buffy nods in agreement  
  
"If she doesn't that's OK" Dawn says quickly  
  
"Dawn she thinks about you all the time. I'm sure she'll love to meet you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 9  
Next Evening  
The group sits around the livingroom all but Willow stunned by the news "Guys?" Buffy asks amused by her friends reaction  
  
"Wow" Xander says  
  
"Didn't see that one coming" Oz remarks  
  
"Uh Buffy what about your father?" Giles questions removing his glasses he cleans them  
  
"He knows." Buffy says stroking her sister's hair "He wants custody of her"  
  
"But you have custody" Willow protests  
  
Buffy nods looking at Angel as Dawn snuggles inbetween them  
  
"We're going to keep it that way" Angel smiles over Dawn's head "No matter what"  
  
"Think your Dad will fight it?" Cordelia asks  
  
Buffy shrugs "We'll have to see"  
  
"Well you got us in anyway" Willow chimes  
  
"Yeah we like having Dawnie around. She's our mascot" Xander grins  
  
"Except she's not fuzzy" Oz says   
thoughtfully "or an animal."  
  
"Can a person be a mascot?" Xander wonders  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes at Willow as the two teens discuss the mascot theory  
  
  
2 Days later  
"OK we'll see you then" Angel hangs up the phone looking at Buffy "Darla said they'd be here Saturday afternoon"  
  
Buffy smiles "Dawn will be excited to hear that" she says as the doorbell rings "I'll get it." she walks to the front door opening it to find a man standing there "Yes?"  
  
"Elizabeth Summers?" the man questions  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sign here" he hands her a clipboard  
  
Buffy signs her name  
  
"Here you go" the man hands her an envelope "Have a nice day"  
  
Buffy closes the door opening the envelope she reads the paper paling "What the..." she trails off walking into the kitchen "Angel" she says looking at Angel  
  
"What's wrong beloved?" Angel asks wiping his hands off  
  
Buffy hands the paper to him "Dad and the woman are challenging Mom's will and suing for custody of Dawnie"  
  
"WHAT?!" Angel reads through the papers  
  
"I can't believe he's doing this to her" she sits down at the kitchen table  
  
Angel sits down beside her "We'll fight this love"  
  
"I know. Its just... I can't believe this."  
  
Angel looks at the papers "We have to go to court on Tuesday. Tomorrow I'll call the company lawyers and have someone sent out here."  
  
Buffy moves over to his lap "What are we going to do about Dawn?"  
  
Angel kisses her temple "We promised no more secrets or lies. We'll tell her this evening"  
  
Buffy sighs resting her head on his shoulder "I can't lose her Angel. Not so soon after   
losing Mom."  
  
"I know baby. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
  
After dinner  
"Dawn we need to talk" Buffy says sitting beside her sister on the couch  
  
"Yeah sure" Dawn turns the TV off "What's up?" she asks looking at Buffy and Angel expectantly  
  
Buffy looks at Angel briefly "Dawnie we got some good news and bad"  
  
"OK give it to me" Dawn says  
  
"Well Hank and his girlfriend are taking us to court" Buffy says  
  
"Why?" Dawn demands  
  
"They are going to challenge Mom's will." Buffy says  
  
"We're going to fight them on it Dawn" Angel assures "Don't worry about it"  
  
Dawn looks at Angel knowing he's serious "What's the good news?"  
  
Angel smiles "Well tomorrow Darla is coming over with Lindsay and Tyler"  
  
"Really?" Dawn grins  
  
Angel nods "She said she can't wait to meet you" he looks at Buffy "both of you"  
  
  
Next Afternoon  
Buffy looks at Dawn sitting on the steps of the back porch "She hasn't said must since last night"  
  
"She's had a lot of news in such a short time" Angel replies his around Buffy's shoulders "She'll be OK"  
  
Dawn sits on the steps lost in thought as barely reacts hearing the doorbell ring  
  
Angel makes his way to the front door opening it to find Darla standing there with Lindsey right behind her with Tyler on his hip. He grins "Come on in" he steps aside allowing them to enter he hugs Darla "How are you?"  
  
"Great" she hugs him back  
  
"Dawn's out back" he leads them into the kitchen "Buffy"  
  
Buffy turns away from watching her sister to find the light haired couple entering the kitchen with a baby.  
  
"Buffy this is Darla, Lindsey and Tyler"  
  
Buffy smiles "Nice to meet you."  
  
"How is she?" Darla asks  
  
"She's doing better. She's out on the porch" Buffy says giving the blond woman a smile  
  
Dawn senses someone behind her. She looks up to see a blond woman standing there 'Darla' she realizes  
  
"May I?" Darla gestures  
  
"Sure" Dawn replies  
  
Darla sits down "I know all of this has been a surprise... scared you even. I'm sorry about that."  
  
Dawn shrugs "Its not your fault."  
  
"Dawn" Darla looks down "I'm sorry for any pain I've caused"  
  
"You didn't" Dawn assures then frowns "well maybe briefly"  
  
"I did what I thought was best. I wanted you to have a family... one better than mine."  
  
Dawn nods "Angel explained it to me."  
  
Darla smiles "You've grown up to be quite a young woman. Your mom raised you to be what I thought you'd be... even more than I hoped."  
  
Inside Angel looks at Lindsey "Coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good" Lindsey smiles  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looks up from playing with Tyler on the floor "Would I say no to coffee?"  
  
"No" Angel chuckles pouring two cups of coffee  
  
As the phone rings Buffy jumps up grabbing it "Hello?"  
  
Angel sets the mugs on the table listening to Buffy's speak  
  
"This is Buffy. Yes that's mine... and my sister's. No I thought my Mom took his name off the account after the divorce. His parents" Buffy sighs "I'm not surprised. Let me find the papers and I'll call you back. What's your name?" Buffy grabs a pen writing "Thanks" Buffy hangs up "Bastard" she growls  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asks  
  
"Darling Hank cleaned out our accounts. Mom never took his name off the accounts considering he put money in them." Buffy runs her fingers through her hair "Officially we now have no savings account. Dawn's college account was wiped clean. I have two accounts one and the one with Dad's name is wiped clean." she sits down "Other than my account and Mom's insurance money which isn't much and the money once we sell the Gallery we're broke."  
  
"Your father had a legal right to your account?" Lindsey asks  
  
"Yes but they had an unsaid agreement that the accounts wouldn't be touched by either of them." Buffy says "Now I have to go find all the statements and see if I can find any possible written agreement on the accounts. Which I don't think they ever had. Mom trusted him to keep his word. Guess he couldn't." she says bitterly  
  
"Do you have any stocks and bonds in his name?" Lindsey asks  
  
"I think so. I'm not sure" Buffy shrugs "I'll have to check through all the papers we have"  
  
"My advice gather all the papers you have that links you to him especially financial and when give them to your lawyer." Lindsey says "I'm betting a judge would order him to repay the money."  
  
"If he doesn't want to pay back my money its fine since I have my one account but Dawn doesn't."  
  
"Mama" Tyler demands squirming on his father's lap  
  
Lindsey stands going over he sets Tyler on his feet "Mama's right there."  
  
Tyler grins toddling over "Mama"  
  
Darla smiles hearing the voice turning she holds her hand out "Come 'ere you" she pulls Tyler to her kissing his cheek "Dawn this is Tyler. Ty say hi   
to your sister Dawn"  
  
"Hi Tyler" Dawn grins at her brother  
  
Tyler buries his face in the crook of his mother's neck "hi" he says shyly  
  
Darla laughs "Feelin' shy huh little guy"  
  
Tyler sticks his fingers in his mouth regarding the girl beside his mother  
  
  
Couple hours later  
Darla and Buffy sit in the diningroom as Dawn and Tyler play in the livingroom and the guys talk in the kitchen going over paperwork "Dawn's just like I thought she'd be" Darla remarks  
  
Buffy smiles "She's the best little sister. Growing up when Christmas came around Mom would ask us what we wanted from Santa. From the moment she could   
talk she'd ask for one... OK two things"  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy looks at Darla "A brother and a puppy."  
  
Darla laughs "Well she's got one. Is she going to get the other?"  
  
"No way" Buffy laughs  
  
"Yeah well hope you told Angel that" Darla says with a smile  
  
"Oh he'll know" Buffy says solemnly  
  
Darla looks at Dawn "How is is she taking all of this?"  
  
"Sometimes good other's bad." Buffy says  
  
"Those two are awfully quiet"  
  
"Which one?" Buffy asks with a smile  
  
"I'll check on the kids" Darla says  
  
"I'll check on the boys... make sure they haven't run away" Buffy laughs. Buffy heads into the kitchen as Darla heads into the livingroom.  
  
Darla enters the livingroom to find Dawn and Tyler on the floor asleep infront of the TV. She smiles 'My babies in one room' she grabs an afghan from off the back of the couch covering the two. She enters the kitchen joining Buffy and the guys "They fell asleep infront of the TV."  
  
Buffy nods "Good. She needs some sleep." she says as the phone rings she grabs it before it rings again "Hello?"  
  
"I need a favor"  
  
"No Xander."  
  
"Why not?" Xander demands  
  
"Last time I did you a favor I almost got arrested." Buffy reminds  
  
"Well you didn't"  
  
"Its your fault I had to wait two more years to get my drivers license"  
  
"It was an emergency" Xander protests  
  
"Xander an emergency is blood or broken bones not the store running out of Twinkies." Buffy says annoyed  
  
"That was an emergency. I have to have my Twinkies. I am not my Xander self without Twinkies."  
  
"What do you want Xander?" Buffy asks exasperated  
  
"I need to borrow Dawnie tomorrow."  
  
"Xander you are not borrowing my sister to hit on girls again."  
  
"Hey that's not the reason."  
  
"Good because Cordy would kill me" Buffy laughs "So what do you need Dawn for and is it legal?"  
  
"Very funny. I need to buy a birthday present for one of my cousins"  
  
"Why not ask Cordy?"  
  
"She's mad at me right now"  
  
"What did you do this time? Wear a Hawaiian shirt? Or the orange pants?"  
  
"Both" he admits  
  
"I'd be pissed at you for that. Where'd you wear them?"  
  
"Dinner at her parents."  
  
"You wore that to her parents?! No wonder she's mad at you."  
  
"Look can I borrow sister or not? Its only for a few hours."  
  
"Its up to her."  
  
"I could kiss you"  
  
Buffy shakes her head "Harris we've had this   
conversation."  
  
"Whatever. I'll pick her up at 11."  
  
"Harris is taking Dawn shopping?" Angel lifts his brow  
  
"Needs to buy a birthday present for one of his cousins." Buffy shrugs "Dawn adores him. It'll do her some good to spend time with him."  
  
  
That Night  
"Night" Dawn says kissing Angel and Buffy's cheeks  
  
"Night sweetheart" Angel says watching as Dawn walks out of the kitchen  
  
"What did you and Lindsey talk about?"  
  
"He helped me with some ideas for how to deal with your father. He offered to help us out with anything" Angel says closing the cabinet  
  
"God I am so not looking forward to dealing with him." Buffy groans  
  
"It'll be OK love" Angel says putting his arms around her waist he kisses her cheek.  
  
"I hope so" Buffy sighs leaning into his arms  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
"I can't help it" Buffy sighs "I just can't imagine not having Dawnie here with me everyday. She's more than my baby sister. She's my little buddy. When Mom and Dad brought her home I slept on the floor in her room for days. As annoying as she can be I can't see my everyday life without her." 


	7. Chapter 10

Disclaimer already sent  
----  
Chapter 10  
Tuesday Morning  
Buffy rests her head on Angel's shoulder "I'm glad Dawn's not here" she looks at him "She doesn't need to be upset anymore than she already is."  
  
"The judge is ready to meet with you" the bailiff announces  
  
Buffy and Angel stand following their lawyer, James Monroe, into the conference room. Buffy glares at her father  
  
"Let's get to work shall we" a kind man says "My name is Judge Jeffrey Richor. Now this case is about the custody of the minor child Dawn Rebecca Summers. Now Dawn is your sister" he looks at Buffy  
  
"Yes sir" Buffy nods  
  
"And she's your adopted daughter" he looks at Hank  
  
"Yes your Honor."  
  
"And you" he looks at Angel "are Dawn's biological father."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
The Judge nods "Who has custody of Dawn?"  
  
"Hank gave up custody of both of us in the divorce." Buffy replies "Mom left custody of Dawn to me and Angel."  
  
The Judge looks at Hank "You gave up custody?"  
  
"I thought it best that they live with Joyce. I was working long hours and traveling on business"  
  
"And suddenly your ready to raise Dawn" Buffy says drily  
  
"Buffy your sister is a teenager. Can you handle her... school and your own problems?" Claudia asks  
  
"I've done it for 5 years. Mom was working a lot because he didn't give a damn about either of us. He didn't even think that Dawn deserved child support."  
  
"That was your mother's idea" Hank argues  
  
"Only because she didn't want to get into a hug custody fight over me and risk Dawn finding out you didn't want her."  
  
"Buffy" Angel squeezes her hand  
  
"Mr Sullivan did Mrs Summers know who you are?" asks the Judge  
  
"Yes" Angel nods "I told her when I first met her. Dawn didn't know until last week."  
  
"Your honor Mr Sullivan gave up rights to Dawn at the adoption." Hank's lawyer says "I have the signed adoption papers right here."  
  
"Mr Sullivan did you sign them?" the Judge asked  
  
"Not knowingly" Angel replies "After I saw my signature on the papers I spoke with my parents. They admitted that they told me that they got me to sign the papers by saying it was for my stocks."  
  
"Didn't you read the papers?" the Judge questions  
  
"I was 13. I didn't think to ask."  
  
"Mr Sullivan's parents, Dawn's biological mother Darla McDonald and all the lawyers involved in the adoption sign affidavits to the fact." Mr Monroe says removing some papers from his briefcase he hands them to the Judge.  
  
"Your honor Mr Sullivan was a minor at the time. His parents also signed the papers. They were his legal guardians at the time."  
  
"Your honor my parents did sign the papers knowingly. That's fine I am not challenging Dawn's adoption because I know how much Joyce and Buffy love her. What we want is for Dawn to stay with us. That is what Joyce wanted as well." Angel says looking at Buffy "Dawn wants to stay with us."  
  
"So you are challenging Mr Summers rights" the Judge says  
  
"Dad gave up custody of us." Buffy reminds "Dawn barely knows him even before the divorce he barely spent time with her. She knows Angel. She loves him and spends time with him."  
  
"Miss Summers you are only 19 and raising a teenager is hard. Are you sure you want to raise her?"  
  
Buffy nods "Of course I do. She's my sister. Dawn's had enough change for such a short time. We just lost our Mom and to seperate her from her life isn't fair. She has friends and family in Sunnydale not LA"  
  
"She can make new friends in LA" Claudia says snidely "In LA she'd have every advantage"  
  
"Dawn won't lack for anything with us." Angel assures  
  
"Does it set a good example for Dawn to live with the two of you?" Claudia asks "Buffy has a record for trouble. Mr Sullivan is well-known as a playboy. Add their age and the fact that they aren't married."  
  
"Your honor my clients are well abiding citizens. Miss Summers took care of her sister even before their mother became ill. Mr Sullivan has a well paying job and a college degree. When Miss Summers contacted her father he told her that he couldn't be bothered to come home when his children needed him."  
  
"Mr Sullivan you reside in New York is that correct?"  
  
Angel nods "Yes. I have already spoken with my father and we have decided that I can do my job from Sunnydale and travel back to New York when needed."  
  
"Miss Summers what are your plans?"  
  
"I'm going back to school next term."  
  
"And how are you going to pay for that?" Claudia demands "Your broke"  
  
"No. I have another account that isn't in Hank's name." Buffy retorts. "I'm applying for a loan and a scholarship."  
  
"And a job?" Hank asks "You need to work."  
  
"I have a part time job working at the bookstore. As does Dawn when she needs money. But hey we'd have money if you hadn't cleaned out our accounts" Buffy accuses  
  
"I'm not going to pay for you to raise Dawn when I can." Hank argues  
  
"Its our money Dad. The money you agreed to give us every month for our college funds."  
  
"Your honor my clients are willing to allow Mr Summers to visit Dawn and for Dawn to visit him on weekends and in the summer." Mr Monroe says handing the Judge some more papers "This is the proposal. Mr Summers can have unlimited visitation in Sunnydale. Along with set times for visitation on weekends and in the summer. They won't request child support but they would like Mr Summers to repay the money he took out of their accounts and the stocks and bonds he cashed out. The amount is written. All they want is for Dawn to stay with them like Mrs Summers wanted."  
  
The Judge looks at Hank disbelieving "You cleaned out your childrens accounts?!"  
  
Hank looks uncomfortable then nods "Yes your honor."  
  
"I would like to speak with Dawn. Bring her in tomorrow so I can speak to her." The Judge closes the folders "I'll look over the evidence and you'll know my decision in a few days."  
  
  
That afternoon  
"I'm home" Dawn calls entering the house  
  
"How was school?" Angel calls  
  
Dawn heads back to the kitchen "It was OK." she goes to the refrigerator opening it "Where's   
Buffy?"  
  
"She needed to get out for a while." Angel says  
  
Dawn nods popping the top of the pop can "So what happened? Am I staying?" she asks sitting at the counter  
  
"The Judge wants to speak to you tomorrow."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What you think" Angel shrugs  
  
"No school?" She asks hopefully  
  
"Well the meeting is early but we decided that we'd go do something afterwards. I already called the school and told them you wouldn't be in"  
  
Dawn grins jumping up "Angel your the best" she says hugging him  
  
Angel returns the hug "So tell me how was school?" he listens attentively as Dawn tells him about her day   
  
  
Next Morning  
Dawn looks at the judge waiting for him to ask her something  
  
"Dawn how old are you?"  
  
"14."  
  
"Dawn I've heard a lot from the others now I want to know what you think about all of this."  
  
"OK" Dawn nods  
  
"Dawn who do you want to live with?"  
  
"I want to stay with Buffy and Angel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dawn looks at her sister "Because they don't ignore. Hank does."  
  
Hank winces  
  
"How does he ignore you?"  
  
"I've only seen him maybe 5 times since we moved to Sunnydale. He didn't even come to help us when Mom got sick or to her funeral."  
  
"That must've been hard"  
  
Dawn shrugs "I'm getting used to it."  
  
"Do you want to spend time with Hank?"  
  
"I guess. I mean after all he still is my Dad. I just want to stay with Buffy and Angel."  
  
"What about your relationship with Mr Sullivan?"  
  
Dawn grins at Angel "Great. Me and Angel talk. He helps me with my homework. He and Giles help me out with my homework... well Willow helps with Math and Science."  
  
"Who is Giles?"  
  
"Giles owns the bookstore."  
  
"You spend a lot of time with this Giles?" asks the Judge  
  
Dawn shrugs "Sometimes I stay at the bookstore after school. When Mom had to go out of town and Buffy and the others were busy he would stay with me."  
  
"Is your sister busy a lot?"  
  
"Not really. I mean everyones busy at certain times but she always makes time for me."  
  
"What do you and your sister do together?"  
  
"We go to the park, the mall we do lots of things."  
  
"How long have you known Mr Sullivan?"  
  
"Since I was 10 I guess"  
  
"Dawn how would you feel if you had to move in with Hank?"  
  
"Uncomfortable" Dawn shrugs "I don't know him. I don't mind spending time with him but I don't want to live with him. I want to stay with Buffy and Angel."  
  
The Judge nods giving her a smile "Dawn it was nice talking with you." he looks at the others "My secretary will call you when my decision is made. We'll meet to discuss it." he stands walking out of the room  
  
  
Next Evening  
Angel enters the diningroom "That was the Judge's secretary. He wants to see us tomorrow at ten." he sits at the the table.  
  
"What if he makes me go live with Hank?" Dawn asks moving her dinner around her plate  
  
"We'll just have to see what happens" Buffy says  
  
"OK"  
  
  
Hour later  
Angel looks up from his reading as Dawn enters the livingroom. "Dawnie you OK?" he asks closing his book  
  
Dawn shrugs sitting beside him on the couch "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She had to go pick up some things from Willow." he answers "You OK?" he asks putting his arm around her shoulders  
  
"I don't want to go live with Hank" Dawn says sniffling  
  
"Dawn we don't even know what the Judge has decided"  
  
"I'll runaway" Dawn says quickly  
  
Angel chuckles softly "No you won't" he kisses the top of her head "Don't want to worry your old man do you? After all I've waited 10 years to be with my baby girl."  
  
Dawn snuggles against his side "But I don't want to live with him"  
  
"Dawn you won't run away." he says sternly "Besides if you have to live with Hank we'd see you whenever possible and talk everyday. If you ranaway we'd worry about you and never see you or talk to you." he hugs her kissing the top of her head "Don't worry about it Dawn. Whatever happens it'll work out... I promise"  
  
Dawn nods her head  
  
  
Later that night  
Buffy enters the house walking into the livingroom she smiles finding Angel asleep on the couch with Dawn snuggled against him also asleep. 'They look so cute' she goes over to Angel kissing the top of his head.  
  
Angel slowly opens his eyes smiling groggily "Buffy"  
  
"Hey baby looks like you fell asleep" she says softly  
  
Angel looks down at Dawn and smiles "She fell asleep while we were talking." he says  
  
"Why don't you take her up to her room" Buffy suggests  
  
Angel nods carefully standing with Dawn in his arms.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute" Buffy says "I'm going to turn off the lights" she watches as Angel carries Dawn up the stairs. She makes her way around the first floor turning off lights and locking doors. She makes her way upstairs passing Dawn's room she finds Angel sitting on the edge of the bed watching Dawn sleep. "Angel?"  
  
"She looks so young when she sleeps" he remarks  
  
Buffy rests her chin on his head after a moment she speaks "We should go to bed its late"  
  
Angel nods following Buffy out of Dawn's room into Buffy's room "She doesn't want to leave Buff. She's scared"  
  
"So am I" Buffy admits "aren't you?"  
  
Angel nods reluctantly  
  
"Its not much longer until we know huh"  
  
"Yeah" Angel leans down kissing Buffy "I love you Buffy"  
  
Buffy smiles "I love you too Angel"  
  
  
Next Morning: 10 AM  
Dawn sits between Buffy and Angel watching the Judge nervously 'Please let me stay with Buffy and Angel.'  
  
"I have come to a decision on all matters" the Judge says watching the group "Mr Summers I have no intention of terminating your parental right since you gave up legal custody of Dawn. But Mrs Summers believed that it was in the best interest of Dawn to be raised by Miss Summers and Mr Sullivan. I am though agreeing with the proposal for visitation rights to be decided by you. Also Mr Summers I am ordering you to return all the money even the stocks and bonds you cashed out to Buffy and Dawn's accounts. You have two weeks."  
  
Hank nods "Yes your honor"  
  
"Good luck all of you" The Judge says kindly  
  
Angel hugs Dawn his eyes meeting Buffy's over the teen's head "Let's go home" he smiles  
  
"Yeah home" Buffy grins  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
